Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Volume Two: No World for Tomorrow (album)
Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Vol. 2: No World for Tomorrow, often shortened to No World for Tomorrow, is the fourth album by Coheed And Cambria, and the sequel to their previous album. Together, the two albums make up part four of The Amory Wars. It is also the first (and only) album to feature Taylor Hawkins on drums after the departure of Josh Eppard. The album is often marketed by the shortened title No World for Tomorrow. Neither the disc itself nor its outer packaging suggest the Good Apollo title, though it is found printed on the cover of the accompanying lyrics booklet, as well as the rim of the fourth side of the vinyl release. Frontman Claudio Sanchez has stated that the full name of the album is in fact Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Volume Two: No World for Tomorrow. Canonically, No World For Tomorrow's story takes place after Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Vol. 1: From Fear Through the Eyes of Madness, and acts as a conclusion to the original Amory Wars storyline. However, the story has been left up to fan interpretation as no official story has been published as of yet. On February 4th, 2020, Coheed and Cambria announced the No World For Tomorrow Neverender Tour, during which the band will tour the United States and perform the album in its entirety at each show from May 5th, 2020 through May 29th, 2020. In an official email sent to fans, Coheed and Cambria announced that “After the tour, we look to launch the NWFT series of The Amory Wars,” meaning that the story for No World for Tomorrow will be officially published for the first time since its release 13 years ago. Release and Reception The album debuted on the Billboard 200 album chart at #6, selling about 62,000 copies in its first week. It sold over 100,000 copies in its first month. As of January 2008, the record has sold over 350,000 copies, with 153,979 being sold in the US. There are three formats of the album; a 'Deluxe Edition' which includes a bonus 24 minute documentary feature on "The Making of NWFT" with interviews as well as footage from the studio, three never before heard acoustic demos (the other two from In Keeping Secrets of Silent Earth: 3 had previously leaked), a booklet with scenes from The Amory Wars and over 50 photos from recent tours; a 'stripped' version, containing just the CD and a slip sleeve cover; and a 'double gatefold vinyl' version, in which the album comes on 2 LPs, featuring artwork by Ken Kelley. If pre-ordered, they would come with an autographed booklet but stock ran out the day after the prerelease was announced. Another promotional item, the No World for Tomorrow magnet, is still in stock. Tracklisting #The Reaping – 1:13 #No World for Tomorrow – 5:08 #The Hound (Of Blood & Rank) – 4:38 #Feathers – 4:58 #The Running Free – 4:12 #Mother Superior – 6:40 #Gravemakers & Gunslingers – 4:20 #Justice in Murder – 4:30 #The End Complete I: The Fall of House Atlantic – 1:04 #The End Complete II: Radio Bye Bye – 4:56 #The End Complete III: The End Complete – 7:47 #The End Complete IV: The Road and the Damned – 3:35 #The End Complete V: On the Brink – 7:11 Category:Albums Category:The Amory Wars Category:Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Vol. 2: No World for Tomorrow